Many existing antenna-array-based receivers are unable to detect both location and frequency of an incoming RF signal without significant filtering or other processing. In such systems, the received broadband radiation is divided into multiple narrow-band channels that are processed individually to determine the information content, and, potentially, the angle of arrival (AoA) of the received radiation. Such processing requires banks of high-speed receivers to sift through the vast amount of data in search of signals of interest. Imaging receivers may rely on distributed aperture to sample incoming electromagnetic radiation, which is then up-converted to optical domain for conveyance and processing. The up-conversion process preserves the phase and amplitude information of radio frequency (RF) waves in the optical domain, which thereby allows optical reconstruction of the RF scene. However, the optical reconstruction in imaging receivers (the spatial location of the optical signals on the image sensor) is dependent on the frequency of the RF waves. Thus, when there are sources of different RF frequency being processed simultaneously, their locations in the real world could not be previously unambiguously identified by imaging receivers. Other types of receivers have similar deficiencies.